the bonded world
by danity00kane
Summary: this is a story i made with my own character inserted into it its a vampire story with mukuro and danity  my character  as the main people there are other khr people as well there is a better discription at the top of the page inside


This is the first one of my new story its going to have some katekyo hitman reborn characters in it the main one will be mukuro cuz hehehe I could soooo see mukuro as a sexy ass vampire and I hope it works I was going for a dark mysterious gothic mid evil type atmosphere hopefully I achieved it. in this world the day time is always covered in a dim dusk/twilight colored light and the night is always pure blackness with no moon or stars. Just incase the introduction wasn't quite clear

**INTRODUCTION**

In a parallel world of everlasting dusk and never ending night vampires and mortals share special bonds, vampires are soul protectors and will give there life to protect there mortal and in return the mortal gives them substance there only source of food. But bonds aren't that easily worked, a vampire my only bond with a single mortal for the eternity they must live if blood of a different human enters there system…..the vampire will surely die.  
with each bite the vampire gives to there mortal a little bit of there immortality is transferred causing mortals to live and stay beautiful for much longer then a normal life span. Through the dark and enduring atmosphere of this world, it is quite a wonder. Though at the moment this world is at war and the beauty is being bathed in blood. The rulers sit and listen to the war general's report, and silently worry over what will come to be, but the main worry on there mind is there single unbound daughter.

**CHAPTER 1**

'_that's why it wont work…..we are just to different.'_

"Danity kane this is Yamamoto Takashi a very strong vampire he would be a good match for you" her father announced motioning to the brown haired smiling idiot beside him. Dainty sighed, why do they insist on this ritual every day? She looked up through her purple bangs and sighed. "father I don't think this bond would work out." He mother spoke up then "come dear don't be so haste you barely know Mr. Takashi."  
_I don't need to know him to see he is a smiling idiot._ She thought. "im sorry I just do not wish to go out today. Nothing against Mr. Takashi im just tired is all." The queen and king sighed. "very well you are excused." She nodded and turned and walked out the door. She sighed yet another vampire her parents tried to get her to bond with, to them they were all perfectly fine vampires, but to her ….. they weren't anything special. She understood her parent's worries she really did but she didn't want to stuck with someone THEY chose….a bond was something special and…..she wanted to choose who she bonded with. She sighed softly her black shoes clicking on the cool stone floors the hallway bathed in the silverfish glow of the dusk light outside. Her simple black dress swirled around her knees as she walked down the hallway towards the stairwell that lead to her room. They just didn't understand… she sighed lost in her own thoughts. She reached the stairs and climbed up to her room. She was going to go for a walk tonight and clear the headache her parents caused in her head. With that thought she closed the door to her room. She shut the door and slipped off the black dress that had clung to her skin and made her way to the bathroom starting the water in the bath, she turned and looked into the mirror at herself. Her eyes were a dark midnight blue the right one covered by her shoulder length pale purple locks, under each eye was a small triangle tattoo, her pale skin glimmered in the soft twilight flittered through the small window. Her frame was small almost as if she didn't eat a thing, even though she did. She wasn't anything special really, she had simple tastes while her mother wore large and extravagant gowns her closet was filled with simple knee length dresses with only some decorations around the collar or sleeves and a simple bow at the waist. She was quiet as well everyone told her so she always seemed to keep what she thought inside. She hated the large noise and bustle of crowds and would often sneak off to wander the castle alone simply enjoying the beauty of the twilight covered stone halls. That's why none of the vampires her parents presented would work. They were all too loud and too…..unlike her, if she was supposed to bond with some one for eternity it couldn't be someone who annoyed her to no end. She sighed and turned back around and turned the water off and slipped her nude form into the water sighed as the heated liquid work the stressful knots and aches from her body. She let the relaxing steam over come her and fell to sleep in the warm bliss.


End file.
